


CHRIS AND EZRA

by cloudless9193



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: Created for Jojo's Birthday
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	CHRIS AND EZRA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/436380/436380_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=230fed59fe0b)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Jojo's Birthday


End file.
